The World of Weirdos (TV series)
is a Roiyaruian animated television series. It is created by Yukiyo Tamon and is produced at HIGHmation. The first episode premiered on May 29, 2013. Given the success of the show throughout the years, it spawned merchandise (clothing, plushies and the like) and a major motion picture. Premise The series follows a group of misfit friends as they navigate through their lives, and try to find out who they are and where they'll go. Development Development for the series began in late 2012. The creator, Yukiyo Tamon, pitched the show to executives at Jelly, who immediately greenlit the show. The show first aired on May 29 of the following year. Characters *Inari - Inari is a lucky girl who likes to paint and have a good time. She brings an air of happiness and positivity wherever she goes, and is very supportive. Inari likes to think she has no flaws, but she actually does and is indenial about them. Her twin brother is Makoto, and she is the eldest by 4.5 minutes. Despite them being twins, Inari dyed her hair blue, while Makoto's hair is still its natural color. Her full name is Inari Wanijima. Voiced by Kiyumi Sato. *Makoto - Makoto is Inari's twin brother. He is often called a "pest" or a "cretin" by his twin, because he has a tendency to annoy her until she reaches her limit. Makoto likes to read comics, collect crystals and play video games. His full name is Makoto Wanijima. Voiced by Kafu Dokuro. *Chizuru - Chizuru is Inari's best friend, and they both have lots of interests in common. She is very feminine in nature, and likes to shop (Miyo often calls her a "shopoholic" because of this). She takes a lot of care and effort into her appearance, and is usually paranoid about what others might think about her outfits. Chizuru's main hobbies include experimenting with makeup products and reading fashion blogs. Her full name is Chizuru Yoshigahara. Voiced by Misuzu Itsuki. *Shiro - Shiro is quiet and assertive, and is good at thinking things through and executing plans. He is allergic to peanuts and is paranoid about them being in his presence sometimes. He is scared easily and is often thought to have a mental illness, although this was never confirmed. His full name is Shiro Kirishima. Voiced by Kazuo Tachibana. *Warabi - Warabi is said to be an expert communicator with spirits. She has a sinister laugh, and if you try to talk to her while she's in the middle of a ritual, she will always get angry. When stressed out or angry, Warabi sometimes yells mysterious curse spells. Her full name is Warabi Fukawa. Voiced by Momo Shiba. *Kokan - Kokan is an aspiring crime scene investigator who is calm and does not have much of a temper, although he gets frustrated when people don't follow instructions. He is somewhat of a perfectionist, but easily hides this trait. His full name is Kokan Shirogane. Voiced by Kuniyoshi Uchiyama. *Miyo - Miyo is a butch tomboy with a very fierce temper. She likes poetry and penguins, and has a crush on Chizuru. Miyo is also very trustworthy and good at keeping promises, the latter being why everyone comes to share their secrets with her. Her full name is Miyo Kobayashi. Voiced by Masako Sawano. *Doppo - Doppo is Shiro's fearless cousin who stares danger and death in the face on a daily basis by doing stunts off of high structures. He enjoys doing tricks on his bike and toughs through every injury thrown his way. His full name is Doppo Yanagi. Voiced by Benkei Nagata. Further reading *Credits Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Nishiyama Category:Roiyaruian TV series Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:Comedy Category:2013 Category:2013 Roiyaruian television series debuts Category:2010s